


Big Kid

by Nicor_Fyrweorm



Series: Equals One [21]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicor_Fyrweorm/pseuds/Nicor_Fyrweorm
Summary: Cliffjumper decides to go help his fellow Autobots battle the Decepticons.He should have staid at home.





	Big Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe of the season 2 episode "Child's Play".
> 
> Migrated from FanFiction.Net

It hadn't been needed, but Cliffjumper had been bored. And what better way to solve that than to go kick some Decepti-creeps' skid plates? 

So, he had joined Prime and the others at the baseball stadium, enjoyed himself immensely saving humans and giving the Cons as much bullets as they deserved – and found himself inside the Space Bridge as it activated. 

When Cliffjumper wakes up, it's to find himself just another toy in a kid's—a _ginormous_ kid—collection, alongside his fellow misplaced Cybertronians – Bots and Cons alike. 

He tries to transform to escape the equivalent of a pet feline, but the owner, the _kid,_ catches him, quickly followed by the others. And, all the while, it chatters excitedly about the tiny beings with the ability to change shapes. 

Like some of the toys in the box the Autobot has been thrown into.

However, unlike them, Cliffjumper doesn't have detachable or moving parts. 

Too bad no one told the kid that.


End file.
